The invention relates to a portable safety fence system for use at construction sites, and more particularly, the invention relates to a safety fence bracket for connecting portable fence panels to the edge of an elevated concrete slab.
During construction of multi-level buildings, safety railings are generally installed along the edges of the building to prevent falls from the building prior to completion of the building walls. On many construction sites, a system of wooden 2xc3x974 railings is installed along the edges of the building at each floor. This wooden 2xc3x974 safety fence system must be constructed specifically for each building and is dismantled and discarded after use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,997; 3,863,899; and 4,236,698 describe some of the removable safety rail systems. However, these systems do not provide an easily assembled and disassembled system of fence panels and fence panel brackets which are specifically designed to be used together as a system and removed for reuse.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a portable safety fence system which is easily attached and removed from a construction site and is completely reusable.